Un Día Normal en mi Vida
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ¿Como es el día de cumpleaños del querido Masky? ¿En que líos se meterá, por no hacer nada? ¡Fic de regalo para la mascarita de muerte!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Notas: **Pues, hagamos de cuenta que hoy es el cumpleaños del buen Masky-chan. Jaja ok, entrega de regalo de cumple tarde :P pero no más la inspiración me llegó hasta hoy. Ahora veremos cómo es un día "normal" en la vida de Mascarita. Creo que ha esto se le llama "POV" jaja no sé muy bien esa onda.

* * *

**Un Día Normal en mi Vida.**

**I**

¡Ah! ¡Como fastidia esa luz del sol que entra por la ventana! No deja a uno dormir con tranquilidad. Miró a mi lado el despertador, abro los ojos por completo ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡24 DE JUNIO! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie me avisó! ¡Mendigos compañeros míos que no más no avisan! Gracias, ahora por eso los enviaré a una fiesta en el Yomostu, a ver qué les parece. Fuera de eso, son ya la 1:38 pm ¡Bah! Todavía es muy temprano. Me cubriré con las cobijas para que la mentada luz del sol no lastime mis ojos y me deje dormir a gusto.

Ya han pasado algunos minutos y no he podido dormir con tranquilidad, no sé por qué, pero presiento que hay alguien a mi lado. Siento que no estoy solo en la habitación. ¡Odio cuando invaden mi privacidad! Sin embargo, presiento que si retiro las cobijas de por sobre mi rostro, no me gustará lo que veré. ¡Valor! ¡Valor! Después de todo, no creo que sea tan malo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños dormilón! – Escuché gritar, y suspiró. Justo como creí, quién está a mi lado, nada más y nada menos que…

- Kanon.- Respondo algo fastidiado-. ¿Acaso yo voy a tu casa y te despierto?

- Eh… no.- Respondes rascándote la cabeza.- ¡Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¿Qué no vas a armar la pachanga?

- ¿Me veo con ganas de armar una "pachanga"?

Observó cómo entre cierras tus ojos y te acercas a mi rostro. Lo inspeccionas y me quitas mi espacio vital. Cierro mis ojos molesto ¡Deja de joder, por favor!

- Emmm… no, no te vez con ganas.- Terminas al fin y te alejas.

- ¡¿Tú crees?- Preguntó con cierto atisbo de sarcasmo.

- ¡Sí!- Respondes con ojos brillosos. Y mi pregunta de hoy es ¿De cuál te fumaste?

- Ya enserio Kanon ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Yo! Lo único que quiero es celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido ¿Te atreves a dudar de mi?

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- ¡Claro! Es más, para que vez, te escribí algo con tu nombre.

- ¿Qué?- Observó como tomas del buró que esta a lado de mi cama, un libro y me muestras el titulo.- ¿Vez?

Y leo.

- La… Má…máscara.- Entrecierro mis ojos, no me gusta leer después de despertar-. De la… Mu…muerte.

Y de inmediato lo cierras.

- ¡Viste! Lo escribí yo, para ti mi querido amigo.

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro.

- ¿Y por qué está escrito en un libro?

- ¡¿Qué no sabías? Soy un escritor muy reconocido.- Cierras tus ojos y subes tu barbilla en plena posición de importancia.

- Ajá.

- Exacto.

- Y dime… ¿De qué trata eso que escribiste para mí?- Como si no conociera ese cuento. Me tratan de inculto ¿o qué?

- ¿Qué de que se trata? Pues… tú sabes ¿No? De una máscara… de la muerte… que así era… muerte…

- Claro…- Es obvio que no sabes disimular. Estoy dispuesto a sacarte de mi casa a patadas, cuando de repente escuchó un gritó estremecedor.

- ¡KANON!

- ¡Hay no! ¡Es Saga! ¡De seguro ya se dio cuenta!- Gritas con enorme miedo.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

- De que… he… algo que hice en la mañana… ¡Escóndeme!- De inmediato te agachas y te escondes de bajo de mi cama. Me levantó de ella molesto ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vaya manera de empezar el día!

- ¡Kanon, sal de inmediato!

- Déjame esconderme aquí tantito.

- Aunque te escondas, Saga te encontrará por tu cosmos.

Escuchó que alguien toca a la puerta de mi habitación. No puede ser, la que se va a armar en mi casa, eso sucede porque el signo decidió que Cáncer debía estar después de Géminis. ¿Por qué no Aioria o Shaka? ¿Por qué yo, precisamente tenía que estar arriba de estos dos? Me colocó mi armadura antes de cualquier desastre.

- ¡Kanon, ábreme, se que estas ahí!- Es la voz de Saga. Les juró que si arman una escena en mi casa, les consigo pases directos al Yomotsu.

Abro la puerta molesto, no me ha dado tiempo de reaccionar y de inmediato escucho.

- ¡Otra Dimensión!

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?- Maldito seas Saga. Tu mentada dimensión me mandó volando a quién sabe dónde. De pronto siento mis ojos pesados. ¡Bah! ahora no me importa nada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

¡Ah! ¡Qué horrible dolor de cabeza! Rayos… otra vez la luz del sol me obliga a despertar. Me lastima los ojos. De pronto me siento sobre la superficie en donde me encuentro acostado… ¿Dónde estoy? Observó a mi alrededor, es el bosque, mis manos sienten el pasto verde por debajo de ellas, y a mi alrededor las flores crecen y los árboles las protegen, escucho el murmullo del río que no está muy lejos de mí. Escucho el canto de los pájaros. Todo esto es tan… ¡Horrible! No, es muy tranquilo, es muy bello, pero no va conmigo. Me levanto con pesadez, miro a lo lejos ¡El santuario! Por lo visto Saga no me mandó muy lejos. ¡Aaaah! Que rico se siente estirarse después de un sueñito. Ahora, a mi casita a ver si esos dos no la mandaron a otra dimensión, o ya de plano no la destruyeron en una explosión.

Caminando voy, por el bosque voy, buscando a un lobo feroz, para poder, partirlo en dos. Caminando voy, por el camino voy, escuchando el cantar, de los pájaros que morirán. Caminando voy, por el camino voy, caminado hasta llegar al santuario… y… caminando… y… cantando… y caminando… viendo el cielo azul… y… ya no se que cantar. Bueno, cantar no es malo, pero no soy muy bueno con las letras. ¡Pero sigo caminando!

A ver, a ver, a ver…. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Eh llegado al santuario! No estaba tan lejos, ¡Qué suerte! Ahora sí, a mandar al Yomotsu a esos gemelitos. Solo tengo que pasar por Aries, Tauro y Géminis.

Bien, a subir las escaleras. Suspiró, respiro tranquilamente, bueno, ¿Qué es eso que veo ahí? ¡¿Shion con la armadura de Aries? ¿Qué onda? Creo que de seguro le dio por sentirse más joven y le pirateó la armadura a Mu. Que mal maestro, enserio.

- ¡¿Shion? ¡¿Por qué traes la armadura de Aries?- preguntó sorprendido al carnerito que se halla sentado en las escaleras.

- Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¡¿Cómo que quién soy yo?- ¡Horas, ya ni me reconoces! ¡Te fumaste de la misma de Kanon! ¡Qué gachos son que no invitan!- ¿Qué no vez mi armadura?

- ¿Cáncer?

- ¡Claro viejo!- Observó cómo me miras con incredulidad. ¡Bah!, mejor sigo mi camino.- Me voy…

- Como… quieras…- Respondes dudoso. ¡Pero qué! Debería ser yo el que debería dudar de ti por ponerte la armadura. Pero bueno. Que me importa tu vida tan rara. ¡Ja! Y dicen que yo soy el raro.

Subiendo las escaleras, cantando esta canción. Subiendo voy, cantando voy. Lalalala. Y sigo subiendo… y sigo cantando. Y otra vez lalala.

Bueno, al fin llegó a Tauro. _¡Da Dio! _¡Aldebarán Se tiñó el cabello! Le queda muy bien ese tono gris. Pero parecen más bien canas. No sé por qué, hoy me siento de buenas. ¿Será acaso porque ya tengo a quién masacrar? Muajaja… jaja.

- ¡¿Qué pasó mi Tauro?- Te preguntó y tú me miras con cara de pocos amigos. ¡Uh! Creo que hoy están todos de malas a excepción de mí. Y dicen que yo soy el "huraño"

- Disculpa pero…

- ¡Te teñiste el cabello! Nah, me gustaba más cuando lo tenías café. Este tono te hace ver canoso.

- ¿Pero qué dices…?

- Bueno, me voy, no te quito más tu tiempo Alde…

- Yo o soy Alde…

- Ok, ok, ya sé que te no te guste que te diga así. Pero te queda bien.- Solo siento tu mirada clavada extrañamente en mi rostro. No me digas que tampoco no me reconoces. Umm, mejor me voy.- Bueno, adiós…

- Adiós… ¿Manigoldo?

¿Manigoldo? Que nombre, ¿Por qué me llamas así? Bueno, no importa, mejor sigo mi camino. Ya pronto llegaré a mi casa para seguir en el relajo.

¡Y ahora! ¡Lo que esperaba con ansias! ¡Géminis! De seguro esos dos siguen en mi casa, destrozándola. Así que… mejor les pago con la misma moneda. Veamos, entro por la entrada principal, no logró vislumbrar presencia humana o demoniaca alguna. Sí, definitivamente no hay nadie. Froto mis manos ¡Hay mucho trabajo que hacer!

Y… ¿Con que empezaremos hoy niños? A ver un poco de ondas infernales por allí… telequinesis con algunos muebles por allá… teletransportación por acullá… ¡Oh! ¡La cama de Saga se vería muy bien en el baño! ¡Y el refrigerador se ve mejor en mi templo! ¡Sí señor! Algo de mi ken en el techo ¡Qué bonito hoyo! Bien… hay que suspirar. Creo que con esto es suficiente para esos dos.

Y ahora, a seguir a mí casa.

Ahora que lo pienso bien… ¡¿Por qué rayos no me teletransporte a mi casa desde un principio? Umm creo que traía ganas de caminar. Bueno, pues ya se me quitaron, ahora me teletransporto, porque ya me dio flojera seguir caminando.

¡Waa! ¡Al fin en mi casa! Ahora, voy a mi cita con la almohada. Me dirijo a mi habitación, no logro ver a los gemelos ¡Genial! De seguro se largaron a otro lugar, pero notó que en mi casa ya no están todos mis trofeos… ups, quise decir, todas mis máscaras. De seguro Saga las mandó a otra dimensión. ¡Qué más da! Luego me las arreglare con él. Entro a mi habitación, está más oscura ¿Cuándo coloqué cortinas? Qué raro… no importa. Me introduzco en la cama. ¡A dormir se ha dicho!

Umm, no sé porque, siento un bulto muy grande a lado de mí y se mueve… más vale que no sea Kanon de nuevo por que si no…

- ¡AH! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?- Grita ese sujeto al mismo tiempo que yo. Me levantó de la cama y él hace lo mismo. Se parece un poco a mí… cabello azul… ojos extraños… piel morena. Tal vez sea un espejo. Sus ojos azules me miran con incomprensión. ¡Ah! ya se, si me muevo y él sigue mis pasos significa que es un espejo.

A ver… primero una mueca de perro, segundo sacar la lengua, tercero saltar como desquiciado, cuarto, risa de sadomasoquista, quinto ondas infernales al techo, sexto rascarme el trasero, séptimo, pose de galán de telenovela, octavo una mueca de perro ahora muerto, noveno, cara de máscara de la muerte (Je, esa es buena) décimo, rascarme la axila, undécimo, dirijo la mano con la que me rasque a mi nariz, duodécimo, extiendo los brazos y suspiro calmadamente y ¡Eureka! He cumplido los doce pasos, no soy alcohólico… ¡Digo! Es obvio que es un espejo, aunque no se muy bien desde cuando lo coloqué del otro lado de mi cama. Me recuesto de nuevo, ¡Que incomoda es la armadura para dormir! Mejor me la quito. Me levanto de nuevo, pero… espera.

¡Ese bulto sigue ahí! Voy a quitarle las cobijas de encima, a ver qué rayos es.

- ¡SABÍA QUE NO ERA UN ESPEJO!- grita ese sujeto, tan parecido a mí.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó de inmediato y él al mismo tiempo que yo.

- ¡Soy el caballero dorado de cáncer! ¡Soy el grande que puede enviar a las personas al Yomotsu! ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! ¡Yo soy de Cáncer! ¡No, yo soy el caballero dorado de cáncer! ¡Impostor! ¡Ahora te enviare al Yomotsu! ¡Ondas infernales!

Este no es mí día…

* * *

Continuará…

Ok, solo serán dos capis, mañana subiré el otro. Tenía planeado subir un one-shot, pero creo que tendré que extenderlo. Además próximamente ¡Ilusión de Ave Fénix! Será actualizado. ¿Cómo fue que Ikki metió la pata?

¡Saludos! Y ¡Feliz cumple, Masky-chan! ¡Disfrutad tu regalo atrasado! Espero y por lo menos les haya sacado una carcajada ya de plano :P


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su dueño, Masami Kurumada.

Nota antes de comenzar: Narración en tercera persona desde aquí.

**Un día Normal en mi Vida**

**II**

Máscara de Muerte estaba lleno de estupor ante el inmenso cosmos que emanaba aquel sujeto. Pero en cierta forma, se sentía seguro de que su propio cosmos era idéntico al de él. Algo le daba una mala espina. Y es que sencillamente, con el hecho de pensar que ambos se parecía bastante y tenían un cosmos casi idéntico era ya de por sí muy raro.

- ¡Ondas Infernales!- Gritaron al unísono. Pero a la vez los dos pudieron esquivar el ataque con facilidad.

- Veo que pudiste escapar de mis ondas infernales.- Señaló Máscara de Muerte.

- Lo mismo digo.- Respondió Manigoldo.

- Y dime ¿Quién rayos eres?- Interrogó harto de la incertidumbre.

- Ya lo dije.- Respondió molesto.- Soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer.

- No, estás mal. YO soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer.- Contradijo MM-. Más bien, eres un impostor.

- ¿Un impostor? ¡Ja! ¡Tu abuela será!

- Mejor dicho la tuya.

Ambos se miraron desconfiados. Lo único que los separaba era la cama, que se hallaba en medio de los dos. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio. Nadie dijo nada, y solo hablaban con miradas asesinas. Al final Máscara de Muerte se animó a preguntar.

- Sí tú eres el caballero dorado de Cáncer… ¿Dónde está tu armadura?- Preguntó Hábilmente.- Ya que yo traiga puesta la mía.- Y sacó el pecho para hacerla resaltar.

Manigoldo se le quedó viendo, dio vuelta a la cama para poder quedar frente a él y después inspeccionó la armadura de arriba hacia abajo.

- Al parecer el material esta bueno… desprende una luz característica… se siente la misma fuerza…- Y al final abrió los ojos sorprendido.- No puede ser…

- Lo sé…- Máscara sonrió, al fin se había dado por vencido. O por lo menos eso creyó.

- ¡Te has robado mi armadura!

- ¡¿Pero…qué?- Interrogó Molesto.- ¡¿Robarme tu armadura?

- ¡Así es ladrón! ¡No solo intentas hacerte pasar por mí, sino que además te robas mi armadura! ¿Qué clase de juego es este? ¿De dónde saliste, loco?

- ¡Hey! ¡El loco serás tú! Sí fueras un caballero sabrías que la armadura solo la puede vestir su único portador. Y también aquel a quién su portador quiera ayudar. ¡Nadie más!

- Ummm…- Se quedó pensando, y es que era verdad-. Entonces es una pirata.- Miró a una esquina de su cuarto, y ahí, aseguró que su armadura estaba en su caja de Pandora-. Sí, no cabe duda, la tuya es pirata.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Más bien la tuya!

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ver qué no? ¡Mi armadura es autentica!

- Compruébalo.

- Tú lo pediste.- Manigoldo llamó a su armadura, y esta salió con una intensa luz y comenzó a desprenderse para amoldarse al cuerpo de su dueño. La misma irradiaba cual fuerza y luz, al igual que su dueño… así es, al igual que Máscara también-. ¿Ves?

Estaba intrigado. Ahora fue Máscara de Muerte el que se puso a inspeccionar dicha armadura de pies a cabeza y, por más que intentará no hallaba fallo. Era tan parecida a la suya… el mismo brillo… la misma fuerza… todo…

- No comprendo…

- ¿Ahora entiendes? Yo soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer-. La razón por la que tanto como Máscara de Muerte o Manigoldo no habían seguido con la pelea, era porque ambos pensaban que el otro estaba loco, y que si quiera pudiera defenderse bien.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, los dos se miraron. Ambos estaban por completo seguros que eran los caballeros dorados de Cáncer, pero sus armaduras, sus cosmos, sus apariencias. Algo olía mal por ahí…

-_Algo huele mal y no soy yo…- _Pensó Máscara de Muerte.

-_Algo huele a podrido y hoy si me bañe…- _Pensó Manigoldo.

**Mientras tanto, doscientos años después… **

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste estúpido! ¡Por tu culpa mandé a Máscara de Muerte a sabrá Zeus donde!- Gritó Saga hecho una furia.

- ¡¿Mi culpa?- Reprochó su gemelo-. ¡Sí yo no fui el que se puso a hacer tal escándalo que hasta el Olimpo se escucharon tus gritos!

- ¡Ah! ¡Pues no se hubieran escuchado si alguien no hubiera hecho lo que hizo esta mañana! Te aseguro que si existieran las clases de estupidez humana, tú serías un gran maestro al darlas.

- ¡Oh, gracias… ¡¿Pero qué dices?

- Lo que oíste.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que te fuera a quedar una secuela!

- ¡Sí, como tú no estuviste en la explosión!- Reclamó el gemelo mayor.

- ¿Explosión?- Consultó impresionado-. ¡Vaya! Y eso que solo tenía siete días pasado de su fecha de caducidad…- _Nota mental: Anotarlo en una librea; los desechos de comida después de siete días de su fecha pueden llegar a ser radioactivos. _

- ¿¡Siete días! Bueno eso no importa… por cierto ¿Qué era ese líquido amarillo regado por todo el piso? Recuerdo que me caí en un charco enorme… ¡Y olía horrible!

- Hay no era nada…- Kanon abre los ojos, al recordar-. Solo era…ju…go… err… sí eso.

Saga rodó los ojos hacia arriba. ¡Nadie puede con Kanon! No comprendía cómo podía ser su gemelo, si de igual solo tenían la apariencia.

- Por ahora eso no importa.- Dijo al fin. Respiro diez veces y sus ojos que comenzaba a tornarse rojizos, regresaron a su color natural. Un hermoso verde azulado-. Tenemos que traer a Máscara de regreso.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?- Kanon alzo una ceja.

- No sé, pero de que lo vamos a hacer, lo vamos a hacer.

**De regreso al pasado…**

- ¡Yo soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer!

- ¡Soy yo, el caballero dorado de Cáncer!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no, soy yo!

- ¡Que sí, eres tú! ¡Digo No!

- ¡Ahí esta!- Dijo triunfante Máscara.- ¡Lo acabas de aceptar!

- ¡Ash!- Exclamó molesto Manigoldo-. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor manera de saber quién es el caballero dorado de Cáncer?

- ¿Cuál?

- Debemos pedir ayuda a los demás caballeros dorados.- Sugirió harto de este embrollo.

- Claro, estoy seguro mis compañeros me reconocerán-. Dijo seguro Máscara de Muerte.

- Entonces comenzaremos con Leo.

- De acuerdo-. Y ambos se teletransportan a Leo. Cuando Llegan, no logran divisar presencia humana alguna.

- ¿Dónde estará Aioria?

- ¿Aioria?- Interroga Manigoldo-. ¿No querrás decir Regulus?

- ¿Regulus? ¿Es un nuevo platillo o algo por el estilo?

- _¿De dónde habrá salido este loco que ya me tiene harto? _– Manigoldo suspiró-. Entonces hay que ir a Virgo.

- Está bien.

Y ya estando en Virgo…

Ambos santos dorados de Cáncer caminan, introduciéndose al templo de la Virgen. Mientras caminan logran divisar a una figura en la mitad del templo sentada en posición de Loto, mientras esta misma levitaba. Y a lado de esa figura, se hallaba otra, parada.

- Hola Asmita, Regulus-. Saludó Manigoldo al estar frente a ellos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola… ¿Manigoldo?- Interrogó el santo dorado de Leo al ver a Máscara-. Creo que ya me estoy volviendo ciego… ya hasta veo doble.

- Ejem.

- Sin ofender Asmita.

- Descuida.

- No Regulus-. Manigoldo echa a reír divertido-. Lo que sucede es que aquí tienes.- Mencionó señalando a Máscara-. A un autentico… ¡Doble de mi!

- ¿Un doble de ti?- Interrogó Máscara.- ¡Tú eres el doble!- Espetó molesto.

- Es que… son tan parecidos… ¿Quién es Manigoldo?

- Soy yo-. Responde Manigoldo-. Y por favor Regulus podrías hacerle el favor a mi amigo aquí presente.- Señaló de nuevo a Máscara -. Y decirle que yo soy el único y verdadero santo dorado de Cáncer.

- ¡Ya te dije que soy yo!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

Regulus se quedó mirando como ambos discutían. A decir verdad era difícil saber quién era Manigoldo. Y es que los dos tenían armaduras doradas, los dos tenían un cosmos igualito y la apariencia de ambos era casi como de gemelos.

- ¿Tú qué dices Asmita?- Interrogó por lo bajito, mientras veía a esos dos, seguir discutiendo.

- Son muy parecidos.- Afirmó, y se quedó pensando por un momento.

- ¡Que soy yo el santo dorado de Cáncer!

- ¡Que no, ese soy yo!

- ¡Silencio!- Dijo Asmita, y ambos santos dorados voltearon al mismo tiempo la mirada, al guardián de la Virgen.- Solo hay una manera de saber quién es Manigoldo, y por consiguiente, quién es el santo de Cáncer.

- ¿Manigolo? – Interrogó MM.- Pero si yo no me llamo así.

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Lo aceptaste! _Io sono il vincitore!_

_- _Ya te dije que no. Yo soy de Cáncer.- Reclamó MM.- _Capisci? _

Asmita se quedo pensativo. Y es que, al igual que sus cosmos, los dos dominaban el italiano. Ambos vestían armaduras, ambos se proclamaban caballeros de Cáncer, ambos se parecían (Y no le hacía falta verlos, para darse cuenta) Solo que, lo único que no encajaba era que uno de ellos decía que no se llamaba Manigoldo.

- Entonces ¿Ambos afirman que son los santos dorados de Cáncer?- Interrogó nuevamente.

- Ajá.- Respondieron al unísono.

- Ambos visten armaduras doradas.

- Correcto-. Volvieron a responder juntos.

- Y ambos son muy parecidos.

- Por lo que veo.- Respondieron mientras se voltearon a ver.

- Solo díganme una cosa ¿Quién es Manigoldo?

- ¡Soy yo!- Respondió el aludido, y MM se quedó en silencio.

- Sí él es Manigoldo ¿Tú quién eres?

- Soy Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer.

- ¿Máscara de Muerte?

- Así es… bueno, en realidad ese es solo un apodo mi verdadero nombre es…

-_C__anta para los animales, canta. Canta para los niños que disparan a los niños. Canta. Canta para los maestros que te dijeron que no podías cantar  
Simplemente canta_…_- _Cantaba mentalmente Regulus, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que se reproducía en su mente.

- ¡Ah, con que así te llamas!- Exclamó Manigoldo-. Porque déjame decirte que 'Manigoldo' también es un apodo… mi verdadero nombre es…

-_¡__Hay algo que guarda a todos nuestros pulmones y labios cerrados bajo llave. Se llama el miedo y está viendo un gran renacimiento. Después del show no puedes cantar donde tú quieras…!-_Regulus se estaba emocionando.

- ¡Oh vaya!- Exclamó Asmita-. Manigoldo, nunca me dijiste que te llamabas…

- _Nosotros no cuidamos de lo que dices…Sin embargo, te estamos invitando… _¡TÚ HIJO DE PE…- Regulus silencio cuando se dio cuenta que comenzó a cantar en voz alta y los tres caballeros dorados presentes a parte de él lo miraban como si fuera de Marte.- Cantarás algún día…- Terminó en voz bajita.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Interrogó Manigoldo.

- Eh… nada.

- ¡Bueno eso no importa!- Manigoldo se volteo a Máscara de Muerte-. ¡Yo soy el caballero dorado de Cáncer! ¡No hay nadie más!

- ¡Oh, ya te dije que no!

- Momento.- Intervino que aquí los dos sean santos dorados de Cáncer.

- ¡¿Qué?- Interrogaron al unísono.

- Verán.- Asmita deja su posición de Loto y se levanta para estar a su altura.- A ti te dicen Máscara de Muerte y a ti Manigoldo.- Señala a los aludidos.

- Eh… no, al revés.- Respondió Máscara de Muerte.

- Ups… bueno pero me entendieron.- Asmita respiró hondamente-. El asunto aquí, es que puede que Máscara de Muerte no intente suplantarte a ti Manigoldo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dime, querido visitante.- El santo de Virgo dirigió el rostro hacia Manigoldo-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí?

- ¡Eeeeh… estoy por acá!- Levanta las manos y las mueve.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa. Bueno, te preguntaba ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí al santuario?

- Pues estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en mi cama cuando de pronto me despierto y…- En ese instante Máscara de Muerte abre los ojos y sonríe-. ¡Ah! ¡Ya comprendí!

- ¿Ya entendiste?- Interroga Manigoldo-. ¿Qué?

- ¡Todo esto es una broma!

- ¿Una broma?- Regulus dejó de cantar y se metió en la platicar.

- ¡Sí, una broma! Como hoy es mi cumpleaños de seguro quisieron hacerme una broma. ¡Bueno, está bien, caí! Ya pueden dejar de actuar…- Mira hacia el techo y los lados-. ¡Saga, Kanon! Gracias por contratar actores para hacerme creer que me estaban suplantando. Ya entendí.

- Te equivocas-. Señaló Regulus-. Esto no es ninguna broma.

- ¡Y tú! ¿Qué eres de Aioria? ¿Un pariente lejano? Se parecen tanto, pero tú te vez más joven…

- No conozco a ese tal Aioria del que me hablas…

- ¿Qué, vas a seguir fingiendo?- Máscara echa a reír.- Aioria.- Levantó más la voz-. ¡Te advierto que si no terminas con esto, le diré a Shaka que no fue Kiki el que rompió su vajilla, que había sido regalo por parte de Saori! ¡Le diré que cierto León rondaba por su casa mientras él estaba de misión!

**Mientras tanto, volvemos a doscientos años más tarde…**

Una silueta lograba divisarse en medio del templo de Virgo. Serena se hallaba recitando quedamente el "Om" por excelencia, hacia adentro y viceversa. Sus cabellos quedaban suspendidos en el aire y un aura rodeaba su cuerpo, con paz y armonía. Esta misma aura, con todo el sentido de la palabra, proveniente del iluminado, iluminaba toda la estancia llenándola de seguridad.

De pronto esta silueta que se hallaba levitando, dejó su posición y se levanto, quedando parado.

- No sé porque…- Musito Shaka-. Pero siento que debo patearle el trasero a Aioria…- Entonces sonrió suavemente.- Creo que es mejor indagar en el porqué de estos deseos humanos, así podre conocer más sobre los sentimientos que viene con cada ser y completan su existencia.- Se volvió a sentar y de nuevo…

- Omm…

Y mientras tanto en la casa de abajo.

Sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Miraba hacia todos lados desconfiado, sintiendo un miedo intenso, como si la paz se fuera a terminar con un castigo que le profanaba el alma.

- No sé porque…- Musito Aioria-. Pero siento que debo protegerme el trasero de Shaka…

**De regreso…**

- Te equivocas.- Regulus negó con la cabeza-. Esta no es ninguna broma.

- ¿Pues qué otra explicación hay?

- Querido visitante.- Intervino Asmita-. ¿Sabe en qué siglo nos encontramos?

- Sí, estamos en el siglo XX

- Esta usted equivocado.- Respondió Asmita-. Nos hallamos en el siglo XIII

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible!

- ¡Ósea que él viene del futuro!- Señaló Manigoldo intrigado a MM.- ¡Es Mi sucesor!

- ¡¿Ósea que tu eres mi ante pasado?- Ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- Es la explicación más lógica.- Mencionó el caballero de la Virgen-. Por eso ambos poseen la armadura dorada sin plagio alguno, se parecen demasiado y tienen un cosmos idéntico.

- No puedo creer que era tan feo.- Señaló Máscara con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, se supone nos parecemos tarado!

- Pero aún así, no comprendo como él llego aquí-. Regulus no comprendía.

- Es verdad.- Secundó Asmita-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Pues no lo sé…-Máscara se queda pensando-. Solo recuerdo que Saga abrió un portal a otra dimensión, perdí la conciencia (Mejor dicho, me quede dormido, je) Y desperté fuera del santuario.

- ¿Saga?- Preguntó Manigoldo.

- Sí, él es el caballero dorado de Géminis.

- ¿Por qué el caballero dorado de Géminis te enviaría a otra dimensión? Dudo que Aspros hiciera algo como eso. Bueno, pensándolo bien, puede ser…

- No era a mí.- Máscara sonrió-. El ataque iba dirigido para su hermano gemelo.

- ¡Ah!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono-. Eso lo explica todo.

- ¿Ah?

- Bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que ¡Tenemos un visitante del futuro!- El santo de leo estaba inpresionado.

- Lo conveniente ahora es comunicarle al patriarca la situación.- Asmita se disponía a teletransportarse a la recamara del patriarca Sage, cuando Máscara lo detiene.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Primero quiero saber cómo regresaré al tiempo en donde vivo.

- Ahora iré con el patriarca para discutirlo. Mientras tanto Manigoldo puede presentarte a los demás caballeros del santuario.

- Ajá.- Respondió el aludido no muy convencido, y mucho menos que Asmita le ordenara. El santo de la Virgen sonrió y se fue.

- Ahora hay que presentarte a los demás.- Dijo Regulus.

- Nah ¿Sabes qué?- Intervino Mani-. Vayamos a Rodrio, por algo de tomar que está haciendo calor ¿Qué dices?

- Claro… antecesor…

- Lo que digas… sucesor…- Eso se sintió raro. Y ambos salen de Virgo, dejando a un santo dorado de Leo solo. ¡Pobre Regulus!

**Regresando al futuro…**

- ¡No puedo y ya me cansé!- Exclama Kanon molesto.

- Pues tenemos que intentar hasta que lo logremos. ¡No podemos dejar a Máscara solo! Además quien sabe donde cayó… ¿Qué tal si cayó en un agujero negro? ¿O en algún hoyo de gusano? ¿O el triangulo de las bermudas? ¡O es más!- Saga abre los ojos con estupefacción-. ¡¿Qué tal si cayó en Mordor?

- Eso sería genial…

- Sí…

- Pero eso no importa, lo intentaré una vez más.- Saga concentra su cosmos y abre un portal, intenta mantenerlo abierto mientras mediante este busca el cosmos de Máscara de Muerte.- Mmm… siento un cosmos… creo que ¡Sí, ya lo encontré!- Exclama victorioso.

- ¡¿Ya lo encontraste?

- ¡Sí, rápido, trae a Shun ahora!

- ¿A Shun? ¿Pará qué?

- Tú tráelo y dile que traiga sus cadenas.- Responde Saga mientras extiende sus brazos para que el portal se haga más grande.

**Doscientos años atrás…**

- Y entonces… esos malditos asesinaron a mis padres… y ¡hip! Yo era muy pequeño… ¡Hip! Y por eso… si esos malditos… ¡hip! Mataron por placer… ¡hip! ¿Por qué yo no puedo matar… ¡hip! A la gente… por…pro placer?... ¡hip!

- No digas eso… ¡hip!- Manigoldo comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda-. Mira que a mí me seguían… ¡hip! Todas esas almas… ¡hip! Pero como mi maestro dice…¡Hip! Eeeh… ¿Cómo decía mi maestro? Que sus vidas eran basura… ¡Hip! Creo que sí decía eso…

- ¡Ahí esta!- Máscara golpea la mesa con un puño-. ¡Las vidas son basura! ¡Hay que acabar con la basura! ¡Hip!

- ¡Sí, brindemos por eso!- Manigoldo se levanta-. ¡Cantinero, hágame el favor de servirme un trahipgo!

- ¡Sí!- Secunda Máscara de Muerte.

- ¿Cuántas copas llevan?- Interroga un trabajador al cantinero.

- Usted cree que solo llevan una.

- No puede ser…

- ¡Hip!

- ¡Hip!

- Una con esta que estoy por servirles…

En eso, que el cantinero les sirve las copas, observa que un pequeño portal se abre y queda sorprendido al ver que una cadena sale a través de él.

- Mi cadena ya casi lo encuentra-. Señala Shun a Saga.

- Rápido Shun, que mis brazos ya se cansaron.

Manigoldo camina, entrecierra los ojos, y después siente que algo duro y frío le toma por el cuello.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos..!

- ¡Creo que ya lo tengo!- Exclama Shun. Y de inmediato lo jala hacía sí mismo. Logra divisar que a través del portal un rostro se acerca, y este mismo, choca contra su cabeza.

- ¡Auch!- Exclaman Saga y Kanon al ver el fregadaso. El portal se cierra.

- ¡Cof, cof cof!- Manigoldo casi se queda sin aire por la cadena que no más le seguía atrapando el pellejo.

- ¡Perdón Máscara de Muerte!- Exclama Shun cuando le ve, y de inmediato le ordena a su cadena retirarse. La cadena regresa con él. – Eso es, buena niña.

- ¿Cof… me pueden…cof…decir quiénes son…cof…ustedes?

- ¿Cómo que quienes somos? ¡Pues quienes más! – Respondió Kanon indignado.

Manigoldo los ve con un rostro que denota intriga. Ellos lo miran de reojo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Máscara de Muerte?- Interrogo Saga.

- Lo siento, pero creo que te equivocaste.- Responde Manigoldo-. Me trajiste a mí en vez de tu amigo.

- ¡¿Qué dices?- Los tres caballeros del siglo XX se llenan de intriga ante tal afirmación. Después de eso, Manigoldo respira hondamente y comienza a contar su historia a los caballeros-. Y eso sucedió…

- Al parecer mi cadena confundió tu cosmos con el de Máscara de Muerte.- Shun se queda pensando por un momento-. ¡Pero bueno, eso es lo de menos! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Cuestiona con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Ah! Pues mira, me apodan Manigoldo, pero mi verdadero nombre es…

- ¡YA VISTE, POR TU CULPA!- Los gemelos comienzan a pelear-. ¡Ahora nos costará más trabajo traer a Máscara de regreso, porque no solo es eso, si no que lo debemos llevar de regreso al que trajimos!

- ¡¿Mi culpa?- Exclama Kanon indignado.- ¡Si fuiste tú el que tenía que mandar volando a Máscara a otra dimensión! ¡Yo no pierdo los estribos fácilmente!

- ¡Oh que gusto!- Saludo Shun con un apretón de manos,- considero que su nombre es muy bello. Aunque no sabía que la 'u' podía pronunciarse de esa manera con la 'j'

- Sí.- Responde Manigoldo sonriendo-. Es un error muy común. Cuando voy por la calle y alguien me grita ¡Hey…

- ¡Eres un hijo de…!

- ¡Recuerda que tu madre también es la mía!

- Y dicen así, en vez de pronunciarlo así…

- ¡Si serás, que tú nada más quiere buscarte pelea!

- ¡No comprendo cómo puedes ser mi hermano!

- Vaya…- Shun se queda pensando-. Pero en fin, es muy lindo nombre. Permítame presentarme, yo soy Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda.

- Es un gusto Shun.

- ¡Hey, Manigoldo! ¡Manigoldo!- Máscara voltea a todos lados, intentando hallar con la mirada al susodicho.- ¡Ah! ¿Con que ese es su juego? Me trae a la cantina y después desaparece para que yo pague.

- No se preocupe joven honorable.- Le habla en cantinero-. Usted como caballero no tiene que pagar, la casa invita.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!- Máscara de Muerte sale y se va.

Un trabajador comienza a reír.- ¡Sí ni tomaron nada!

- Déjalo ilusionarse…

**Mientras tanto, en el templo de Virgo…**

- ¡Toma!- Exclama Aioria dándole una patada a Shaka.- ¡Ah! ¡Te agarre desprevenido antes de que tú lo hicieras conmigo! ¿Quién es el inteligente ahora? ¿Eh? ¡Soy yo, soy yo!- Pero Aioria se calla al notar que Shaka frunce el seño, y gruñe muy molesto.

- Y me puedes decir… ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE TE IBA A GOLPEAR?

- ¿No lo ibas a hacer?

- ¡No!

- Creo que lo mejor ahora es correr.

- Yo creo que si…

- ¡Athena, ayúdame!

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Interroga Manigoldo.

- Sonó a la voz de Aioria, iré a ver.- Responde Shun.

- No, no te moleste, lo haré yo.- Interviene Saga-. Ya no quiero discutir con un ser sin pensamiento propio como el que vez a mi lado.- Dice mientras se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos.

- Eh… Saga.- Menciona Shun.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que tienes a tu lado es un espejo.

En eso Kanon se echa a reír y Saga no puede más que teñirse por completo el rostro de rojo.

- Bien, mientras tanto yo iré con el patriarca Shion a informarle sobre tu llegada.

- ¿Shion?- Interroga Manigoldo por completo sorprendido.- ¿El sigue vivo?

- Así es.

**Y doscientos años atrás… (Ya me estoy cansando de esto)**

Máscara de Muerte camina tranquilamente por las calles de Rodorio, mirando como era el mundo doscientos años atrás. Notaba que este era más tranquilo y sencillo, y por una extraña razón que no comprendía se sentía bien estar ahí. Mientras caminaba, logró divisar a cierto caballero de piscis, regalándole una rosa a cierta pequeña, afuera de un puesto de flores.

- ¡Afrodita!

- ¿Eh?- Consulta confundido.- ¿Me estas llamando niña? ¿Lo dices por mi apariencia?

- ¡Claro, pero si tu eres el caballero más hermoso!- Ante esto recibe un puñetazo que lo deja en K.O.

- ¡NADIE ME LLAMA HERMOSO!- Exclama molesto.

- Sus rosas son tan bellas como usted señor Albafica.- Menciona la pequeña Agasha detrás suyo.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!- Y la nívea piel del aludido se tiñe un poco rojiza.

- ¿Y ese señor tirado en el suelo quién es?

- ¡Ah! me parece que es Manigoldo.

- Te equivocas.-Responde Máscara limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de su mano-. Lamento haberte llamado hemos, pero te confundí con Afrodita.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Es el caballero dorado de Piscis del siglo XX- Afirma mientras se levanta del suelo.

- ¿Del siglo XX?

Y es ahí cuando Máscara comienza a soltar toda la historia, pero también con algunas versiones bizarras.

- ¿Y cuál es su nombre visitante del futuro?- Interrogó impresionada Agasha, y muy emocionada.

- Pues mira pequeña.- Máscara la mira y se agacha un poco para quedar a su altura-. Tú puedes decir Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, aunque mi nombre verdadero es…

- _Dame tantas rosas, como espinas me clavé…- _Cantaba mentalmente Albafica.

- ¡Qué lindo nombre!- Exclama Agasha-. ¿Lo oyó señor Albafica?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Perdón?- Agasha sonríe al notar la ausencia del caballero.

- Le decía que es muy bonito el nombre del caballero.

- Disculpe, no alcancé a oírlo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- A, pues le decía a la señorita que mi nombre es…

- _El señor Albafica está muy cerca de mí…_-Pensó Agasha mirando la poca distancia entre el caballero de Piscis y ella.

- Vaya.- Exclama Albafica-. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

- Sí lo sé… no es muy común.

**Y volviendo al futuro… (Y no es la película)**

Manigoldo curiosea por la casa de Cáncer. Entra a la habitación que antes le perteneció. Decide husmear un poco en la habitación, y para ser discreto desbalija los cajones y ahí encuentra algo interesante.

- ¡Una carta de amor!- Exclama del completo sorprendido.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Interrogo Shun, apareciendo en la entrada de la habitación, ante el grito que este proclamó.

- ¡Ah! no… nada. Es solo que la habitación se parece mucho a la mía.- Y sonríe, Shun le regresa la sonrisa. Y sale de ahí.

Manigoldo no puede esperar y de inmediato desdobla el papel. Comienza a leer, aún no puede creerlo. La carta está dirigida a esa chica por la cual Máscara no puede dormir. ¡Y mayor es su sorpresa al saber que ella pertenece al santuario!

De inmediato una idea cruza por su mente. ¿Será capaz de hacer un ligera bromita? Después de todo… ambos se parecen mucho y además… no está haciendo daño a nadie, prácticamente se estaría haciendo la broma a él mismo… ¿Por qué no?

Tal vez no lo haría…

¿O sí?...

- Oye Shun, me puedes decir quién es…

Continuará…

**NDA:**

**¡OH! Sí, me tarde un poquito, pero es que el archivo donde tenía el adelanto se me perdió. Como sea, espero les haya gustado. Dividiré esto en tres capis, porque tuve una genialísima idea jeje y eso hizo más largo el fic. Espero subir pronto el capi final. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Saludos!**


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Un Día Normal en mi Vida**

**III**

- ¿Aioriaaa? ¿Dónde estás? No tienes por qué esconderte… Solo quiero hablar contigo.- Caminaba serenamente Shaka bajando al templo de Cáncer, con un Aioria corriendo a toda prisa.

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó Shun-. Estas hablando de mi amiga June.

- Ajá.

- Claro que puedo llevarte con ella. Solo dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

- Lo que pasa es que de donde vengo, conocí a una chica así. Me gustaría saber cómo es su sucesora en estos tiempos.

- Comprendo.- Shun le sonrió alegre-. Ahora te llevo con ella.

En eso Aioria aparece con una respiración agitada, como si hubiera dado una larga caminata.

- Aioria ¿Sucede algo?- Interroga Shun mirando como el santo de Leo aparece muy agitado.

- Oigan, me voy a bajar hasta la casa de Aires.- Los mira desesperado-. Díganle que me escondí en el cuarto de Máscara.

- ¿Decirle a quién?- Shun se extraña por su comportamiento.

- ¡A Shaka!

**Mientras tanto en el pasado…**

- Entonces hay que regresar al Santuario-. Afirma Albafica. Máscara asiente levemente con la cabeza y ambos parten en camino de regreso al Santuario.

- ¡Hasta luego señor Albafica y señor Máscara de Muerte! ¡Fue un gusto tenerlos por aquí!- Se despide a lo lejos una Agasha muy risueña.

- Ella te admira mucho por lo que veo.- Menciona Máscara volteando la mirada a Albafica.

- Es una niña de muy buen corazón.- Afirma el santo de Piscis y una furtiva sonrisa cruza sus labios. - Y dime… ¿Cómo es mi sucesor de tus tiempos?- Albafica sonríe y se nota cierta curiosidad en su rostro.

- A pues mira…- En ese instante una malvada sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Máscara. Este es el momento de hablar sobre su querido amigo Afrodita. Podría decir: es presumido, arrogante, narcisista, y muy molesto. Hasta medio gay. Esta por soltar toda esa sarta de mentiras cuando mira el rostro de Albafica y se imagina a Afrodita escuchándolo.- Eh… es una buena persona.- Termina diciendo. Suspira.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Y después sonríe.

- No es solo eso, es una buena persona. Como toda apersona también tiene sus altibajos, pero después de todo es un tipo muy agradable. La mayoría de las veces solo podrás comprenderlo cuando lo conozcas en realidad.- Máscara sabía que siempre se llevaba en broma con Afrodita. Pero a pesar de eso, él se había convertido en su amigo, y sabía cómo era este en realidad. Después de todo, los dos tenían un corazón.- Te podría decir mil cosas buenas de él y nunca acabaría…

Eso hizo que en cierta manera el ego de Albafica subiera.

- Me alegro.- Y vuelve su mirada al camino.

Máscara sonríe. Después de todo, no es tan malo.

- ¿Pero qué…?- De pronto Afrodita siente un ligero sentimiento de felicidad. Sonríe y después baja al templo de Acuario.

- Y por cierto… ¿Qué hacías tú solo por las calles de Rodorio? ¿No se supone que bajaste con Manigoldo?- Interroga Albafica al notar que el susodicho no se halla con ellos.

- Sí, estábamos en una cantin…¡digo! En un establecimiento de bebidas y volteo tantito y cuando veo ese sujeto desaparece.

- Mmm… seguro se fue a hacer de las suyas por otro lugar.- Albafica suspira-. En fin…

Caminan por unos instantes más, y de pronto ya se hallan a las afueras del santuario. Suben las escaleras para llegar a la primera casa.

- Supongo que ya te han presentado a los caballeros dorados-. Señala Albafica con la vista a Shion.

- No, de hecho aún no. Solo conozco a Shion, Asmita y Regulus, ¡ah! Y claro… a Manigoldo. ¡Y también ya te conocí a ti!- Mira a Albafica, dándose cuenta.

- Bien, entonces te los presentaré, creo que tengo algo de tiempo

Ambos santos dorados llegan al templo de Aries. Los dos saludan a Shion con mera simpatía. Después de esto, Albafica presenta a Máscara con Shion.

- No puedo creerlo ¡¿Vienes del futuro?!- Interroga Shion incrédulo.

- Sí, así es. Veo que te pareces mucho. – Máscara mira de reojo a Shion -. Te pareces mucho en el futuro ¡Shion! ¡¿Cómo le haces para tragar años? Eh… condenado.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Interrogan Aries y Piscis al mismo tiempo -. ¿Shion doscientos años después?

- Es una larga historia – Menciona como si nada con un movimiento de mano.

**Mientras tanto en el templo de Leo…**

Regulus se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su templo, suspirando de aburrimiento. ¿Quién dijo que la vida de caballero sería todo el tiempo divertido? ¿O extrema? Entonces recarga su rostro en sus manos, que a la vez están recargadas de los codos en sus piernas. De pronto siente un cosmos aparecer y que está por entrar por la parte trasera de su casa.

- ¡Buen día Regulus! – Saluda Sage quién viene acompañado por Asmita y Sísifo.

- ¡Buenos días patriarca! – Responde el santo dorado de Leo mientras se levanta de su lugar.

- Asmita nos ha comunicado que hay un visitante del futuro – Señala Sísifo. - ¿Dónde está él?

- Se fue con Manigoldo a la cantina que hay en Rodorio. – Responde el León como si nada.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Interrogan al unísono el patriarca, Sagitario y Virgo.

Sage suspira rodando los ojos. – No me imagino que harán esos dos estando ebrios.

- Conociendo a Manigoldo – Comenta Asmita.

- Diría que es su parque de diversiones – Secunda Sísifo.

- Hay que ir por ellos – Dice pesadamente Sage, conociendo como es su discípulo, y los dos caballeros dorados que lo acompañan le siguen. Pero Sísifo se queda un momento para hablar con Regulus.

- Oye León. – Lo llama.

- ¿Sucede algo Sísifo?

- Ah, no, nada de importancia. Solo que mañana iré de misión… eh…- Se rasca la cabeza -. No es algo de mucha importancia…

- ¿Una misión no es de importancia? – Interrogó Regulus -. Qué extraño que digas eso…

- Sí, bueno, no… es que… hemm… lo que quiero decir… es qué…

- Ajá…

- Es que la señorita Athena me ha encargado algo de importancia y partiré de viaje.

- ¿Algo de importancia?

- A sí es.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Bueno... – Carraspea -. Es algo a lo que se le llaman… he… va… vaca…

- ¿Vacaciones?

- ¡Eso! Por cierto… ¿Qué son las vacaciones? – Interroga Sísifo algo curioso. – ¿Son vacas convertidas en espectros o algo así? ¿Cómo le hizo Hades para convertir a unas simples vacas en espectros? Vaya que dios tan…

- Sísifo ¿Enserio no sabes que son vacaciones? – Consultó sorprendido Regulus.

- No. – Bajó la mirada algo apenado -. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado esa palabra.

- Es que siempre estás en el Santuario cuidando de la señorita Athena y estas al pendiente de todo aquí. O si no, estas de misión. Es comprensible que nunca hayas tomado unas vacaciones.

- ¡Ah! Ya comprendo… entonces Vacaciones significa…?

- Tomar un descanso. – Respondió Regulus sonriendo.

- Lo sabía. – Sonríe un poco sonrosado -. Solo que no comprendo por qué la señorita Athena dice que tengo que ir de vacaciones. Ya he descansado mucho.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si ni sales del santuario!

- ¿Las vacaciones se toman fuera del santuario? – Pregunta Sísifo sorprendido y Regulus ahoga una carcajada por respeto a él.

- Ja… este… jaja… Obvio. Bueno, no necesariamente, pero la mayoría de los casos, sí.

- Pues el otro día baje a Rodorio a pasear.

Regulus se lleva una mano al rostro, mientras Sísifo sonríe avergonzado al imaginarse estar así, frente a su alumno.

- Vacaciones Sísifo.- Lo mira como quien mira a un niño pequeño que no comprende-. Es un periodo de tiempo que se ocupa para salir del lugar al que se está acostumbrado a estar y tomar un descanso. Para salirse un poquito de la rutina ¿Comprendes?

- Sí. Pero como ya lo dije, el otro día baje a Rodorio a pasear ¿Eso no aplica el concepto de vacaciones?

- No, ya que las vacaciones por lo general duran más allá de tres o cuatro días. Inclusive una mes, unas semanas. No unas cuantas horas.

- Ahora comprendo. Pero… ¡Por Zeus! Yo no necesito vacaciones.

- Yo diría que sí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Eh… ¿qué?

- ¡Nunca en tu vida has tomado unas vacaciones!

- ¿Y que con eso? – Pregunta Sísifo como si nada y Regulus se va de espaldas.

- Sísifo, está bien que te esmeres por hacer un buen trabajo en el santuario. Pero todos, inclusive la misma Athena han tomado vacaciones. El cuerpo humano necesita descansar.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuándo fue que tomaron vacaciones?

- Pues el verano pasado todos en el santuario se fueron. ¿A poco te quedaste solo? Estaba tan metido en molestar a Yato y Tenma que no me fijé que no estabas.

- ¿Enserio se fueron para eso?

- Sí, ¿Qué habías pensado?

- Recuerdo que la señorita Athena me dijo que se iban de vacaciones. Y que sí le hacía el favor de quedarme a cuidar el santuario. Yo pensé que iban a una lucha contra vacas espectros.

Ante esta repuesta Regulus no lo soporta y comienza a carcajearse que sus risas se escuchan hasta el templo de Leo… de doscientos años después. Vaya, su maestro podrá ser muy noble e inteligente, es digno de admirarse, ya que ni si quiera se da tiempo para él mismo.

- Bien, pero bueno, eso ahora no importa. ¿A dónde iras a vacacionar?

- Eso era lo que me parecía extraño. La señorita Athena me dijo que podía ir al lugar donde yo quisiera. Pensé que sería una misión, me dijo que lo tomará así, solo que no usara mis poderes.

- ¿Y a donde irás?

- Pues a eso vine. Iré al bosque donde tú y tu padre vivían. Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo e ir a visitar su tumba ¿Qué dices? Además creo que es un lugar hermoso para poder conversar con él tranquilamente…

- Ver… ver a papá. – Los ojos del león se comenzaron a inundar de a poquito. Si bien, era cierto que él podía hablar con su padre todo el tiempo, pero el recordar los lugares en donde vivió a su lado y pasó experiencias inolvidables… hacía mucho que no los visitaba.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Cla-claro! – Respondió sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente.

- Bien, entonces le pediré a Athena permiso para que me acompañes. Nos vamos mañana temprano. – Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras cariñosamente revolvía los cabellos de ese cachorro que ya había crecido.

Y dicho y hecho, Sísifo salió por la puerta trasera de Leo para ir a la recámara del patriarca y hablar con Sasha. Mientras tanto, Regulus salió a respirar aire a la entrada principal de su templo.

- ¿Oíste padre? ¡Voy a ir a visitarte! – Exclamo contento, y sintió como la briza del aire le acariciaba el rostro quedamente.

Mientras tanto, Máscara de Muerte y Albafica sube las escaleras para subir a Géminis.

- Es muy agradable el Aldebarán de estos tiempos.

- Sí, ¿Qué el de tus tiempos no lo es?

- No, no quise decir eso. Claro que lo es.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, ahora te presentaré a Aspros, el caballero de Géminis.

- Claro…ooo no... noooo! – Dice de pronto, recordando como dejo el pobre templo de doble vista.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Lo que pasa es que necesito… eh… necesito ir al… ¡Al baño!- Se le ocurre, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras para que Albafica no prosiga y no vea el desastre que dejó.

- Entonces podemos pasar en Géminis, no creo que Aspros se moleste.

- Este… sí… _No se molestaría si no viera que su cama está ahí…_ Pero me sentiría más cómodo si fuera en mi templo.

- Pero tendríamos que subir y… ¿Sí aguantarías?

- ¡Ah! no te preocupes por eso. – Lo toma de la mano, Albafica no puede hacer nada ya que Máscara lo hace de inmediato y ambos se teletransportan a Cáncer. Cuando ya están ahí, sale disparado al baño. Albafica solo se encoge entre hombros. Sin darse cuenta de que en esos momentos Asmita y Sage ya bajaban a Géminis, por lo cual no los vieron.

**Mientras tanto, doscientos años después…**

- Ahí está. – Señala Shun con la mirada cuando junto a Mani se aproximan al lugar de entrenamiento. Donde se encuentran Marín, Shina, y finalmente June.

- Que bien.

- Ahora te las presentaré.

- ¡Mira Shun, que es eso! – Exclama Manigoldo de repente señalando el cielo. Para distraerlo e ir corriendo con las chicas.

- ¡Oh! – Shun se sorprende. - ¡Un gato volador!

- ¡Sí, eso… ¡¿QUÉ?!- Manigoldo iba ya en camino, cuando se detiene, voltea la mirada hacia el cielo, el lugar donde apuntó, y… efectivamente, ahí se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que… Aioria.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que un gato vuele?!

- Pues si te fijas bien no está volando. – Observa Shun -. Solo esta levitando.

- ¡Shaka bájame de inmediato!- Gritaba furioso el León del siglo XX.

- No lo haré. – Respondió sereno y con una sonrisa mientras caminaba lejos, muuuy lejos de santuario, con Aioria siguiéndolo por los aires. Donde nadie viera como torturaría a Aioria, o tuviera pruebas si quiera.

- Ah… de seguro aprendió a levitar, le pediré el otra ocasión que me enseñe.- Sonríe Shun, mientras mira a Manigoldo.

- Sí…- Y se le había ido su oportunidad. Ahora… ¿cómo le iba a hacer para distraer a Shun?

- Hola Shun, ¿Qué onda Máscara de Muerte? – Saluda Jabú portando la armadura de unicornio, mientras iba pasando por ahí.

- ¡Yato!- Exclama Manigoldo sonriendo, y de pronto una idea iluminó su mente.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Interrogó Jabú confundido.

- Ah, lo que sucede…- Shun estaba por explicar, pero en eso Manigoldo toma en un abrazo por los hombros a Jabú.

- De seguro tú juegas igual con Máscara como yo juego con Yato.

- Juego… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tú no eres Máscara?

- Es un juego que se llama "pégale al rarito" y es muy divertido.

- ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo de que trata? – Interroga algo dudoso Jabú y sobre todo confundido.

- Pues mira, primero tienes que encontrar a un rarito. Por ejemplo… ¡Como ese que está ahí!- Señala a Misty entrenando a lo lejos con Marín. - ¿Lo ves?

- S-sí…- Ese abrazo que Manigoldo le estaba dando y la cara característica de Cáncer estaba haciendo que Jabú comenzara a sudar de nerviosismo por sabrá Zeus que tenía planeado hacer Mani.

- Y luego simplemente. – Sonríe y toma por un hombro a Jabú -. ¡Le pegas! – Y de inmediato lo lanza hacía Misty.

- ¡¿QUE RAYOOOS?!- Gritó Jabú mientras iba cayendo. Misty logró mirarlo, se hace a un ladito y Jabú se dio tremendo fregadaso contra una roca. A Manigoldo le sale una super gota en la sien.

- Por lo visto nunca lo han jugado…

- ¡Jabú! – Exclama Shun y de inmediato corre con él para ver su estado de salud.

En eso que Shun se distrae, de inmediato Manigoldo corre con June que se hallaba entrenando con Shina.

- ¡June! ¡Holaa! – Se aproxima, seguro. O eso intenta disimular.

- ¡Ah! Hola Máscara de Muerte. – Saluda ella. Manigoldo se dirige con ella mientras le da la espalda a Shina.

- June, quería decirte algo…

- ¡Ah! Sí Hola Shina mucho gusto, lo mismo digo Máscara de Muerte. – Gruñe ella molesta por falta de respeto y atención.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa.- Manigoldo voltea la mirada a ella -. Shi…Shina.

- Como sea…- La amazona de Cobra logra observar que a lo lejos Misty, Shun y Marín llevan a Jabú con Mu. – Iré a ver que le sucede a ese…

Y cuando se hallan solos, June mira a Manigoldo confundida, ya que Máscara jamás le dirigía la palabra. Y además intrigada por esa cosa que él quería decirle. Aunque esto pasa desapercibido por Mani, ya que ella trae puesta la Máscara.

- ¿Qué querías decirme Máscara de Muerte?

- No, yo no soy Má… digo sí. Ese mero soy yo… jeje.

- ¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraño.

- Nooo. Claro que no, estoy bastante bien. ¿Qué no me miras? Mira…- Comienza a hacer sentadillas, lagartijas hasta con una dedo, trotar unas cuantas vueltas y pararse de manos.- ¿Vez?

- Eh… sí.

Manigoldo notó cierta inseguridad en su voz. Tenía que arreglarlo.

- Bueno… lo que sucede es que quiero que salgas conmigo ahora. – Sonríe nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Salir? ¿Ahora? – Interroga aún más confundida y con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas.- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

**Mientras que en el templo de Acuario…**

- ¡Por favor!

- Ya dije que no.

- ¡Di que sí!

- No lo haré.

- ¡Pero somos tus amigos!

- ¡Sí, somos tus amigos!- Exclama Milo poniendo ojos brillosos y mueca de estar triste.

- ¡Ya dije que no!

- ¡¿Pero por qué no?!

- ¡Porque no quiero!

- ¡Anda, di que sí! – Dice Afrodita poniendo sus manos en posición de plegaria, y ante esto Milo hace lo mismo y ambos se arrodillan ante Camus.

- ¡Ándale!

- ¡Sí, ándale!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Pero no hay otro lugar, con gusto lo haría en mi casa pero no se puede! – Exclama Afrodita que está al borde de la desesperación.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque está rodeada de mis rosas. No quiero que nadie las pise o las maltrate.

- ¡Ah! – Ironizó Camus.- Creí que lo hacías por qué no querías que nadie resultara herido con ellas.

- Bueno aparte. – Responde levantándose. - ¿Entonces?

- ¡Vamos Camus! ¡Máscara es un buen amigo! ¡Se lo debemos! – Ayuda Milo.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo porque?

- Porque… es igual de huraño que tú. Y además recuerda que el nos ha hecho muchos paros.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- ¿Quieres que los diga enfrente de Afrodita?

- Sí, como si en realidad existieran esos "paros" que según tú Máscara nos ha hecho.

- Sí, Máscara nos ha hecho varios favores, solo que no los recuerdas.

- Sí, ¿cómo no?

- Claro… ¿Recuerdas cuando te convencí de ir a ese bar de las Vegas?

- ¿Fueron a las Vegas?- Interrogó Afrodita abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

- Es una larga historia. – Milo se rasca la cabeza -. Como sea, ¿Recuerdas cuando esas chicas nos habían acorralado en esa esquina?

- Sí.

- Después de eso te desmayaste por que estabas muy alcoholizado y te diré que por el cosmos le dije a Máscara que nos ayudará y se transportó y nos trajo de regreso. Y llegó justo a tiempo, por eso cuando amanecimos en su templo, tú solo traías puestos unos calcetines… y bueno lo que cubre lo esencial obviamente. Esas chicas estaban muy desesperadas por lo que veo…

- ¿Enserio Máscara hizo eso? – Interrogó Camus sorprendido ahora.

- Síp, y hasta me prometió que no le diría a nadie.

- Que raro que lo haya hecho por nada a cambio…

- Pues le regale una cerveza y le gustó mucho… creo que con eso le bastó.

- ¿Entonces?- Interrogó Afrodita.

- ¡¿Pero por que en mi templo?! ¡¿Por qué no en el de Milo si tanto quieren hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños?!

- Porque… este… - Afrodita sonríe algo nervioso. – El tuyo sirve mucho para mantener el… ambiente… ¡Y los hielos no se derritan y las bebidas no se calienten!

- ¡¿Solo por eso?!

- Síp.

El caballero más hermoso sonríe como si nada y Camus se lleva una mano al rostro.

- ¿Entonces? – Vuelve a preguntar Milo.

- Tú no digas nada, que la única razón por la que quieres ayudar a Afrodita es por qué quieres fiesta para que todos se pongan ebrios e irte con Shina a tu templo.

- ¡Oye!

- Pero Camus…- Afrodita le toma un hombro y lo ve directamente a los ojos-. Máscara es un buen tipo, él es nuestro amigo. Además de que Él era el que los cuidaba a ustedes dos cuando eran pequeños. Si supieras cuantas veces les salvó el pellejo de las travesuras que hacían.- Dijo mirando a Acuario y Escorpión.

- ¡¿Travesuras?! ¡Sí él era el primero en delatarnos! – Exclamó Milo de inmediato.

Afrodita lo miro con cara de "¡¿Me estas ayudando o quieres arruinarlo?!" Y ante esto Milo cerró el hocico.

- Yo no recuerdo que él haya hecho algo así por nosotros. – Dice Camus mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar.

- Claro que sí lo ha hecho, yo lo recuerdo muy bien.

- ¿A, sí? ¿Cómo cuando? Yo solo recuerdo que era medio agrio y nos regañaba.

- Como cuando Aioros salió de misión junto con Shura. Saga estaba cuidando a Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán y Aioria mientras el patriarca no estaba por que había ido a visitar a Dohko. También los iba a cuidar a ustedes, pero Milo había tenido una de sus maravillosas ideas y obviamente te tomó como cómplice.

- ¿A sí? ¿Qué hicimos? – Interrogo el Escorpión, intentando recordar.

- Se subieron a un árbol porque querían ver un panal de abejas que se había alojado ahí. Ya que según Milo "Quería ver la ciudad de las abejas y un poco de Miel" Ustedes hicieron que el panal se cayera y las abejas se liberaron, y se esparcieron en el santuario. Camus había intentado congelarlas, pero como todavía era muy pequeño no pudo y solo logró que estas se enfadaran más.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Interrogó Camus-. Ya ni me acuerdo.

- Yo estaba en mi templo con Máscara, y como ahí están mis rosas las abejas fueron atraídas por ellas, aparte de que los venían persiguiendo a ustedes que venían corriendo las casas como desesperados. Cuando ustedes llegaron se escondieron de tras de mí y nos dijeron que había sucedido. Máscara los vio con cara de "¡Como joden!" Aunque si lo piensan bien… a veces esa cara también denota ternura.

- ¿Y las abejas?

- Las mató con sus ondas infernales. Así de sencillo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero yo recuerdo que él nos acusó con el patriarca!- Exclama Camus, que al fin pudo recordar ese momento.

- No, no fue él, el que los acusó.

- ¿Cómo? Sí yo me acuerdo perfectamente.

- Pues recuerda bien, no fue él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ustedes se tiraron solitos de cabeza.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si. Cuando Shion regresó y los vio cubiertos de miel, no faltaron las palabras. De hecho, Máscara les había dicho que olían regacho y que mejor se fueran a bañar antes de que alguien los oliera. Obviamente lo dijo por que los vio cubiertos de miel, en vez de que olieran feo, pero no quería que ustedes notaran que se preocupaba. Aunque claro está, lo tomaron a mal e hicieron lo contrario.

- ¿Entonces él hizo eso por nosotros? – Interrogó Milo con los ojitos brillosos.- ¡Hay que hacerle una fiesta Camus! ¡Se lo merece! ¡No me digas que después de esto no aceptaras!

El caballero de los hielos pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Al parecer Máscara se lo merecía. Además ¡Qué va! Es casi como uno de sus hermanos ¿Por qué no?

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamaron al unísono Piscis y Escorpión.

- No comprendo a donde quieres llevarme… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien Máscara de Muerte? – Interrogo June confundida.

- Claro que sí…- Contestó titubeante.

- ¿Seguro que este es el lugar? – Consultó June al ver que andaban perdidos en el bosque.

- Cla-claro…- Era obvio que estaba más desubicado que un cangrejo en una ciudad.

June solo suspiró. Entonces volteó la mirada hacia un árbol y de pronto comenzó a treparse en él.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Manigoldo cuando la vio.

- Quiero disfrutar la vista.- Contestó ella mientras trepaba una rama, para su mala suerte el tacón de su zapatilla se atoro con esta y ¡Zas! Cae, aunque Manigoldo la atrapó su zapatilla se quedó en el árbol.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó mientras la cargaba.

- Cla-claro…- Ella se sonrosó, pero traía la máscara. – Gracias.

- De nada. – Respondió bajándola con delicadeza.

- Bueno, ahora tendré que subir otra vez por mi zapato.

- ¡Nah! No te molestes. Lo haré yo.

- ¿Tú? No es necesario…

- Claro que sí. Por lo visto hay alguien un poco despistada por aquí, no quiero otro accidente a no ser que tú sí.

- ¿Sabes? No soy la única despistada aquí. – Mencionó algo enojada, pero sonriente a la vez.

- ¡¿A sí?! ¿Quién más?- Encaró Manigoldo -. No veo a otro camaleón por aquí.

- Pero hay un cangrejo que hizo que nos perdiéramos.

- ¡No estamos perdidos! Solo un poco desorientados…

- ¡Ah! disculpa si no me di cuenta que llevamos varios minutos dando círculos. Quería subir al árbol para ver que tan alejados estábamos de santuario, no fue mi culpa que la rama se atorará en mi tacón. Y por si lo preguntas… yo puedo sacar mi zapato de ahí por mi sola.

- Sí, ya me lo has demostrado. Ya dije que yo iré por él.

- No es necesario, no quiero luego tener que estar cargando contigo.

- Ya lo dije niña, yo iré por el mentado zapato.

- Yo puedo obtenerlo antes que tú.

- Sí, ajá.

- ¿Quieres verlo?

- ¡Bien! – Manigoldo hizo un mohín y después de darle la espalda indignado se subió al dicho árbol para poder tomar la zapatilla. Ya estando cerca, observó como June la tomaba a lo lejos con su látigo.

- ¡Oye, ya casi lo tenía!

- Te dije que podría obtenerlo antes que tú.

- Ja-ja muy graciosa. Sí hubieras dicho desde un principio que usarías tu látigo no hubiera subido.

- No me escuchaste. No es mi problema.

**Regresando doscientos años atrás…**

- ¿Qué tal tu viaje por los cielos? – Interrogó Albafica al ver que Máscara de Muerte salía por fin del baño.

- Muy cómodo, no me quejo.

- Bien… continuamos.

- Claro.

- Solo que… hay algo que siento que se me está olvidando.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No lo sé… todavía no puedo aclarar que es.

**Y en el templo de Leo.**

- ¿Qué onda Regulus? – Interroga Yato que iba bajando y pasó por su templo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunta el león al escuchar tal expresión.

- ¿Qué onda?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No sé… solo se me salió decirlo.

- Suena a anacronismo, no sé por qué… bueno, no importa.

- Oye… ¿Sí irás mañana a la sorpresa?

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa?

- ¡La que Yuzuriha, Tenma, tú y yo preparamos para Manigoldo por su cumpleaños! No me digas que la olvidaste.

- ¡Demonios, si es cierto! Lo olvidé por completo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Es que le dije a Sísifo que iría con él de misión… ¡Rayos!

- ¿No pueden posponerlo?

- No lo sé. Ahora veré.

- Bien… mientras tanto yo iré a buscar a Manigoldo. No sé porque pero siento deseos de venganza.

- Que te vaya bien.

- Claro, ahí te ves. Luego me avisas que onda.

- ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa?- Se preguntó Regulus ya estando a solas. Subiendo a Sagitario.

**Regresando a Cáncer… **

- ¡Ah! ¡Demonios, debí haber regado mis rosas hace una hora! ¡Eso era!

- ¿Tus rosas?

- Sí, necesitan mucho cuidado. Eh… ¿Podrías esperarme aquí?- Preguntó Albafica-. No tardaré, solo dame unos momentos.

- ¿No prefieres que te ayude a teletransportarte a tu casa? Es más rápido.

- ¡No! – Respondió de inmediato-. Mis rosas son demasiado peligrosas, no quiero que te acerques a ellas.

- Como tú quieras…

- Espera aquí, ahora regreso.- Después de eso, Albafica corre a su templo a regar sus rosas… ¿Pues que creían? No por nada son las más bellas del mundo. Máscara solo va al sillón más cercano y se echa ahí.

**Y ya estando en Sagitario…**

Sísifo está leyendo todos los libros que tiene en su templo, buscando extender más sus conocimientos sobre ese extraño concepto llamado "vacaciones" y mientras lee un poco en su escritorio, Regulus toca a la puerta de su pequeña biblioteca. Sísifo le permite la entrada. El cachorro entra como sí nada con una sonrisa y mirada muy inocente. Comienza a curiosear por el lugar, cuando de repente habla.

- Oye _tío…_

Sísifo al escucharlo, de inmediato deduce que algo se trae ese chiquillo. Ya que solo lo llamaba así cuando quería algo.

- ¿Qué pasó, _sobrino_? – Interrogó siguiendo su juego, a ver que quería.

- ¿No podemos irnos de vacaciones pasado mañana?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que ¡Vez que Albafica, Dégel y Kardia ya están organizando una fiesta para Manigoldo! Y ni modo que faltemos, pronto será su cumpleaños.

- Sí, pero la fiesta será la próxima semana, no mañana.

- ¡Ah! pero es que quiero conseguirle un obsequio antes de irnos…

- Lo puedes conseguir de allá.

- No, prefiero conseguirlo de aquí.- Responde, en eso Sísifo quita la mirada de su libro y voltea a ver a Regulus que lo mira nerviosamente.

- Ya enserio ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Yo? Pues nada anormal, ya lo dije.

- No creo que esto sea por un simple obsequio.

Regulus suspira, tiene que inventar una mejor excusa.

- Está bien, me descubriste.

- ¿Por qué quieres que nos quedemos otro día?

- Es que tengo una amiga en Rodorio.- Comienza a inventar-. Que quiere contigo y pues le dije que podrías verla mañana…

- ¡¿Qué?!- Interrogo Sagitario por completo impresionado-. ¿De cuándo acá te convertiste en Cupido?

- Pues es que yo la quiero mucho, y no quería romper sus esperanzas. Vas a ver que si la conoces te va a caer bien. Además creo que es eso lo que necesitas ¿No crees?

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi vida privada _sobrino. _Pero en cuanto a esos asuntos, no tengo tiempo. Soy un caballero de Athena.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que eso no me permite distraerme con esa clase de relaciones. Un caballero no debe entrometerse así con una mujer.

- ¿Por qué no? Mi papá lo hizo… y prueba de eso ¡Soy yo! – Exclama sonriendo Regulus.

- Eh… sí pero tu papá no estaba en el santuario…- La mejillas de Sísifo comienzan a teñirse rojizas.

- ¡Pero eso no importa! Creo que hasta el Cid ya tiene novia.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿No te lo dijo?

- No.

- Bueno, puede ser porque tú no sabes mucho de esos temas.

- ¿Estas diciéndome inexperto?

- Puede ser…

**En Cáncer…**

Máscara está sentado en el sofá, con un codo apoyado en el respaldo de este. De pronto alguien llega y se sienta a un lado de él.

- Oye… oye… Oyeeee… oye… oye…- Comienza a llamarlo-. Oye… oye… hey… tú! Óyeme! Oye… ¡OYE!

- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!- Interroga molesto virando la mirada hacia su compañero.

- Eh… hola.- Es lo único que responde.- Oye Manigoldo.- Llama de nuevo Yato. – Yuzuriha te está esperando.

- ¿Qué quieres unicornio? ¿Qué no sabes que…?- Máscara se calla, una idea surca en su cabeza.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Yuzuriha?

- Síp, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirte.- Yato sonríe maquiavélicamente por sus adentros.

- Claro, ¿Puedes llevarme con ella… eh…?

- Yato. – Responde-. Ya ni te acuerdas de mi nombre. Que mala onda.

- Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere ella?

- Pues no sé, menciono algo como decirte la verdad y que le urgía verte.

- Claro, llévame con ella.

- ¡Vamos, ven! – Yato se levanta de inmediato y tras darle la espalda a Máscara sonríe, era hora de su venganza.

Continuará…


End file.
